


The After Santa Blues

by Babybucky1943



Series: Bucky is a Brat [5]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Aftercare, Bucky on a sugar high, Bucky’s blankie, Incontinence, Love, M/M, Overstimulation, Punishment, Strapping with a belt, bratty bucky, caregiver steve, diaper change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:29:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babybucky1943/pseuds/Babybucky1943
Summary: Bucky’s so hyped up on Christmas sugar he doesn’t want to come down. Steve knows if he continues his attitude will just get worse.





	The After Santa Blues

It was December 27th. Steve was watching Bucky bounce around the common room after having a third cup of pop after lunch.  

He had been all over the place today. Anything that even resembled reinforcement of a rule was met with sullen resistance and backtalk. He’d had so much sugar and stimulation he didn’t know if Bucky was even registering his words anymore. He’d handed out several swats to Bucky’s backside but it hadn’t calmed him down. 

Steve knew he couldn’t let it go too much longer. Bucky would need to be taken in hand. And soon! Director Fury was coming to check Bucky out for training today.

“Bucky,” he said firmly. “Come sit with me.”

“Why?” Bucky whined. “Can I have chips?” 

“No.” Steve said firmly. 

Bucky stomped his foot. “You never give me anything I want!! Clint! Can I have chips?”

The archer looked in surprise at Steve but saw the head shake and shrugged. “Sorry Buck. Steve said no.”

Bucky stomped his foot again. “Not fair!!”

Steve pulled him onto his lap. “Stop! Or you will be in for a spanking!”

Bucky struggled in his grip. “Let me GO!!”

Steve sighed and let go just as Nick walked in.  The director spoke with Steve for a few minutes.

Nick was there to watch how Bucky handled being with the team. Steve wished he’d picked a different day. 

“Bucky, please come sit and talk to Director Fury.”

Bucky shook his head. “I don’t wanna sit!” He bounced on his toes.

Steve was always amazed at how graceful he was even when he was being annoying.

“I didn’t ask,” Steve said, with a hard edge to his voice.

Bucky paused. He looked at Steve, trying to decide if he should obey or push the boundaries a bit more.

He was having so many high flying emotions today. Christmas had yielded presents of many kinds and yesterday they had celebrated with turkey and fixings with the whole team.

Then there had been movies and games and a karaoke contest and lots and lots of sugar. Lots. Of. Sugar. Candy, pop, caramel popcorn, chocolates, candied nuts.

Bucky loved sugar. He figured he’d been on a sugar high for about three days now. His brain was out of control. He knew it was. Today there were still leftovers. More pop. Which he was drinking. 

He’d gotten past the point where he wanted to listen to Steve. He knew he should. He could hardly even process words anymore.

“Bucky!” Steve’s voice cut into the sugar haze. “Now!” There was no more patience in his voice.

Bucky glared at him but sat on the indicated chair. In less than a minute he was fidgeting and wiggling, and not paying any attention to what Director Fury was asking him. He didn’t really care.

Steve put an iron grip on his wrist. “Director Fury asked you a question.”

Bucky gave the dark skinned SHIELD leader a look. “Whatever.” He gave an extra hard wiggle. He could not sit still!

Steve rolled his eyes. “Do you need to go to the bathroom?”

Bucky nodded eagerly. Anything to get out of this chair!

Steve excused himself and took Bucky out. “Take some deep breaths. I realize you’re over stimulated.”

Bucky giggled. “Can I have another drink when we get back?”

“Water,” Steve said. “No more pop. You need to stop the sugar intake.”

“I like sugar!” Bucky whined. He desperately wanted more pop  and maybe a few more of the chocolate covered caramels. 

Steve shut the bathroom door. “Okay. Hurry up. You do realize you lipped off the Director?”

Bucky wiggled a little. “So?” He made a face in the mirror. 

“Bucky!” Steve demanded. “You can’t just do that!! He’s here to grade your performance level!”

Bucky made a face. “I don’t have to go bathroom.” He moved to open the door.

Steve looked at him suspiciously. “You had an accident last night. Let’s try.” He stripped Bucky’s jeans and diaper off. “Sit.”

“No!” Bucky protested, trying to get up.

Steve gave him a stern look. “Yes.” Bucky really was out of control!

Bucky pouted but sat on the toilet. “I don’t have to!!”

Steve ignored him and got a fresh diaper out. “You are soaked. Too much pop.”

Bucky had been relegated back to diapers instead of pull-ups the last few days because he had leaked a few times. Steve chalked it up to all the stimulation and sugary drinks.

Bucky eyed the wet diaper. “I don’t like being wet.”

“I know,” Steve said. “I’ll try and change you more often today.”

Bucky got distracted and started playing with the toilet paper rather than focusing on what he was supposed to be doing.

Steve tapped his chest. “Buck. Focus.”

“I don’t _HAVE_ _TO_ _GO_!” Bucky growled.

Steve sighed. “Okay. You better not mess yourself five minutes from now!!”

Bucky slid off the toilet and lay down on the floor so Steve could diaper him again.“Can I have a snack?”

“We just had lunch,” Steve said, finishing up and  giving him his jeans.

Bucky whined petulantly as he put his pants on. “I’m hungry.”

“I doubt that.” Steve made sure he washed his hands then took him back to the common room.

Nick watched him. “Feel better?”

Bucky ignored him.

Steve gave him a pointed look so Bucky kind of half shrugged. “Yeah.” He headed to the fridge where the pop was kept. 

“No!” Steve said, dragging him back to the table. “Look I have a juice box for you.” 

Bucky frowned but sat. He liked juice too. He sipped his juice and watched Steve digging in his backpack. “What you looking for? Blankie?”

Steve rooted in Bucky’s backpack until he found the set of magnetic building blocks he’d gotten for Christmas.  “No. These.”

Bucky’s therapist had suggested them.

Bucky did like building with the brightly coloured magnetic pieces. He sat at the table with Steve and Nick, fitting several triangles together.

Nick quietly asked Steve if he thought Bucky was ready. 

Steve sighed. “You caught him on a bad day. He hasn’t slept properly in a few nights and lots going on.” 

Bucky felt his fresh diaper get wet as his bladder emptied again. Pop made him pee a lot. That was the one thing about being incontinent that Bucky didn’t like. Being wet constantly. Some days it didn’t bother him as much but some days he was hyper sensitive to it.

Today was one of the latter days. He wiggled a little to adjust while the padding soaked it in.He was used to diapers by now. Didn’t mind the feel of wearing them. He just didn’t like being wet. He whined softly and fidgeted.

Steve put a firm hand on his thigh. “What’s the matter?”

Bucky shrugged. “Nothin’.”

Steve wouldn’t change him right away again anyway. Thankfully the diapers did soak up pretty well and it went back to being fairly comfortable.

Nick was watching him intently and it was making Bucky very uncomfortable. “Steve? Where’s blankie?” 

“You don’t need blankie,” Steve said. 

Bucky put a few more pieces on but they weren’t cooperating and finally he slammed his fist on the table, scattering pieces and making everyone in the room jump and stop talking.

Steve grabbed the back of his neck firmly. “Stop. This is what happens when you have too much sugar.”

Bucky sullenly put his head down on his arms, ignoring Steve’s order to pick up his toys.

Steve could tell Bucky was crashing now. He got a bottle of water. “Drink this, babe,” he said, trying to be patient. Bucky was mulish especially if he was already in a mood. 

Bucky pushed the water back at Steve. “I want Pepsi.”

Steve shook his head. “No.”

Nick said, “Best to obey your CO, James.”

Bucky stood up and flung the bottle against the wall. “He’s not my CO! I’m not a soldier! Fuck you!” He stormed out of the room.

Fury quirked an eyebrow at Steve.

Steve gave an embarrassed little smile. “He needs some discipline.”

“Then you better go deal with him,” Nick said. “If you can control him then we can start training. If not...” he shrugged.

Steve got up and left the room. He could hear Bucky yelling and cursing on his way to the elevator.

Steve hurried to catch up. “James Buchanan Barnes,” he said firmly and loudly.

Bucky stopped dead in his tracks, his head snapped up and he stood at attention.

“You want to tell me what that display was back there?”

“No.” Bucky refused to meet his look.

Steve waited another moment then said, “Let’s go to our apartment.”

Bucky followed somewhat unwillingly. He wasn’t feeling well at all, physically or emotionally. All the sugar was making him feel ill. 

That last insult directed at Fury hadn’t been intentional. It had slipped out before he could seal his lips. He knew he was in for it. He’d disobeyed Steve several times today.

He was miserable and angry and he needed Steve to take care of him. He didn’t like feeling like this.

Steve was silent and tight lipped.

Bucky wished he’d say something. Now that his temper had crescendoed, his anxiety and self loathing were beating him senseless. He started to cry. 

Steve sighed. “Bud, relax. I still love you.”

When they reached their apartment, Steve said, “You know what needs to happen. Strip down and lay on the bed.”

“Okay,” Bucky said quietly. 

While Bucky took his pants and diaper off, he pleaded for Steve not to punish him. “I’m sorry, Steve. I didn’t mean it. Those words. I’m really sorry.”

Steve told him to stop. “You’re not a baby,” Steve said. “You know as well as I do that if we don’t do this things will keep spiralling.” 

Bucky knew he was right. The anxiety and hatred would eat at him until he was curled in a ball in the corner, unable to look at anyone. It had happened at Hydra too until someone had doled out physical punishment. 

Steve spread a change pad on the bed.

Bucky quailed inwardly. That meant he was getting strapped with Steve’s belt. He started to sniffle again. 

He didn’t enjoy the pain but it would definitely bring the sense of justice that he needed to atone for his attitude. Today there would be no sex in the aftercare. He knew that. Steve was going to bring him forcefully to where he needed to be, and then Steve would gently and carefully love him as his caregiver. 

He stripped and lay face down on the bed, his naked ass over the change pad. There was a good chance he’d wet during the punishment.He was already tense when he heard Steve slide the belt out of his pants.

“Do you understand why you’re getting punished?” Steve asked.

“Because I was very bad,” Bucky mumbled. “I didn’t listen, and I had too much sugar and I said bad words to the director.”

Steve slowly rubbed a hand over his ass cheeks. “Is that all?”

“I need you to help me regain control.” Bucky tried to enjoy the gentle touch knowing it preceded pain.

“Yes.” Steve said. “And why does this pain help?”

Bucky sighed. “The pain is a physical way for me to let go of the feeling of being out of control and to give that control back to you because I need that.” Steve asked him that a lot.

Steve nodded. “I always want you to know that I’m not strapping you because I like hurting you.”

Bucky nodded. “I know.”

“Okay.” Steve fell silent.

Bucky tensed and then whimpered when the belt fell across his ass the first time. The belt always stung more than Steve’s hand.

Second, third, fourth; he buried his face in the bed to stop his cries.

The belt continued to fall and Bucky started to howl. “I’m sorry! Steve! I’m sorry!”

Steve gave him four more lashes and then tossed the belt in the corner.He rubbed his hand gently over the bright red strips on the tender skin.

He gathered Bucky into his arms. “Will you listen to me now?”

Bucky nodded, sobbing into his shirt.

Steve gently lay him on his back on the bed, even though Bucky scrabbledto hold onto him and wailed at the loss of contact.

Steve gently rubbed cool lotion onto his stinging buttocks and then put a diaper on him. “Come here, baby.”

Bucky went into his arms again, wiping his eyes and nose on Steve’s shirt.

Steve smiled wryly. “Thanks.”

Bucky’s sobs continued and Steve let him cry. It was an important part of letting him work out his feelings. Once his sobs started to lessen to whimpers, Steve cuddled him closer. 

He carried his boy to the couch and sat with him on his lap. “You’re my good boy.” He handed Bucky his blankie.

Bucky grabbed it and tucked it under his cheek, leaning against Steve’s solid shoulder. “My-blankie-“ he said between hiccups.

Steve rubbed his back and kissed his tear washed cheeks. “Yes it is.” He tenderly wiped the tears off of Bucky’s lashes with his thumb. “How do you feel now?”

Bucky pulled in a deep, shaky breath. “Better.”

Steve nodded, cuddling him some more. “Good.”

He hated disciplining Bucky like this.

As Bucky’s legal guardian sometimes he had to get drastic. Bucky wasn’t easy to take care of and keep in line. He was sassy and crazy and downright annoying.

Steve kissed the soft hair tucked under his chin. When he was like this however, he was the sweetest, most adorable boyfriend ever.

Steve wouldn’t trade the hard times for anything!


End file.
